The Wrong side to take
by Cristina Sunsetlily
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka get time-travelled to a sith temple in Malachor to assist in the duel between Fulcrum and Vader, but what if they unknowingly chose to fight on Vader's side. (Twillight of the apprentice)
1. Midnight missions

The wrong side to take - Chapter 1

 **Hello reader, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it, a few notes before you begin reading**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Star wars or any of their characters (except any OC's)**

 **o The son didn't die**

 **o Fulcrum has a cloak on**

 **o The older Ahsoka will be called Fulcrum and Ahsoka by Anakin**

 **o The younger Ahsoka will be called Ahsoka and Snips by anakin**

 **o This is set during Twillight of the apprentice when they go into the future but in the past, it is set sometime after the Mortis arc**

Anakin Pov

"Chosen one, wake up"

I bolted out of the bed and into the hallway where the voice was coming from, lightsaber in hand, eyes darting around until I spotted the speaker.

"You" I gasped "You are supposed to be dead". The figure of the Daughter was standing in the hallway shimmering. "I am a vision, but we have little time Chosen one" Suddenly, Ahsoka stumbled out of her bedroom trying to look alert and awake but failing. As soon as her eyes came across the daughter she stopped right in her tracks, gaped and just uttered, "I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep watching all those holonet movies, now I'm dreaming nonsense and hallu..."

"You did what!" I barked out, i felt, the familiar sensation of anger in the pit of my stomach but paid it no mind, she was going to get it.

My padawan, noticing my foul mood, instantly woke up fully and put on an innocent smirk whilst trying to cover up her slip "Uhh, did I say movies, i meant research, he he he." Before we could continue however, the Daughter impatiently cleared her throat and we both stopped arguing, we were both red faced and had sheepish smiles at being reprimanded by a force wielder.

The Daughter seemingly unfazed by our awkwardness , continued talking, "you are to be transported to the future, a future peace keeper needs your help, he is fighting a very dangerous enemy, the destiny of the galaxy rests in the hands of this peacekeeper and should he die, the galaxy will be plunged into turmoil and darkness.

The Daughter took a moment to respond and when she did her answer was less than satisfactory. "He is a cyborg and wields… a red light lightsaber,"

At this all hell broke loose, Ahsoka screamed out in indignation, "red is the colour of the sith, we will not help him!" The daughter merely replied, "Times have changed young one, jedi no longer wield blue or green lightsabers, but red, a lightsaber holds all of the jedis emotions during combat, their passion and their anger so that they do not fall to the dark side, in the future, a lightsaber is more than just a weapon, it is an anchor to the light."

Ahsoka Pov

I wasn't convinced, it was strange for the Daughter to show up, even though Anakin was not suspicious, there was something fishy going on, I felt it in the core of my being that this was wrong. The Daughter proceeded to form a portal and invite Anakin to go through, before he did however, he prohibited me from coming as he thought it was too dangerous.

I ignored him and went anyway

If my feelings were right, he was going to need all the help he could get

* * *

Third Person Pov

As the portal closed, no one saw the Daughter smile evilly in the darkness, nobody saw the ruby glow of her eyes as she faded in to the night.

 **So guys, what did you think of the first, chapter of my story, don't worry I already have until chapter 8 written I just need to publish it, so the next chapter will come quickly, tomorrow most likely. And yes, for any who were wondering, the reason why Ahsoka can feel that something is wrong more deeply than Anakin who is the chosen one is because The real Daughter gave her life force to save Ahsoka, so the life fore in Ahsoka knows that this daughter is an impostor she is some sort of force vision but we shall see in the next chapters. Review please because that gives me motivation to write more. Constructive criticism is allowed but no flames please**


	2. The screaming Match

Chapter 2

 **I changed this chapter up a bit because I saw a lot of mistakes I didn't notice before, Hy guys, I have another chapter is up already, this one was originally going to be more of a filler chapter but I decided to add a little fight.**

 **The older Ahsoka will be called Fulcrum and Ahsoka by Anakin**

 **The younger Ahsoka will be called Ahsoka and Snips by anakin**

 **Just in case, the two statements above will only come to play on chapter 4 when we finally see the 2 Ahsokas. Enjoy! :-)**

Ahsoka's Pov

I was floating, Anakin seemed to be out cold, like me a minute ago. I was surrounded by bright lights flashing around me in a dizzying flash,it was like being in hyperspace, except without a ship. As I shook the last remnants of unconsciousness away from me a wave of worry washed over my body, I inhaled sharply, there was something really wrong with this mission, I could feel it strongly now, it was screaming at my consciousness like a neon sign that was impossible to ignore, apparently the closer we got to actually getting here, the more my instincts were objecting to this mission.

Suddenly, Anakin started coming to, I frantically looked around but there was nothing to hide behind, there was literally just lights. Oh dear I was in for it.

Anakin's Pov

I woke up to a bright behind my eyelids, "who turned the light on…", I muttered crossly, "Snips if this was you, you're dead…what" I trailed of at the sight in front of me, Was this some sort of cruel joke? All of a sudden, I gave an involuntary jolt as I remembered the Daughters mission, I turned around wildly trying to spot an exit or something when my eyes came to rest on something, or rather someone who shouldn't have been here.

Ahsoka

I widened my eyes at the young togruta with a smug smile floating leisurely around and was angered at yet another of her disobediences, she was going to get it.

I couldn't stop myself, I exploded in anger and started yelling at her.

"I STRICTLY PROHIBITED YOU FROM COMING ON THIS MISSION, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO BE HERE!" I didn't even care, that I was spitting all over her, I was that angry, this was worse than the mission to the citadel, this mission was infinitely more dangerous.

At my livid face, her expression changed from smug to indignation as the shouting match began. "I AM YOUR PADAWAN, I AM ENTITLED TO DO EVERY SINGLE MISSION YOU DO" I then responded in the same volume, "NOT THIS MISSION, ITS WAY TOO DANGEROUS AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT" The volume escalated. "WHAT IF YOU ARE IN TROUBLE, NO ONE WILL BE THERE TO SAVE YOU, IF IT'S SUCH A DANGEROUS MISSION YOU NEED ME TO HAVE YOUR BACK".

That I took seriously, no one insults my skills and gets away with it. "I DON'T NEED YOU TO HELP ME, I MANAGED WELL BEFORE YOU WALTZED IN UNINVITED SO I WILL BE PERFECTLY FINE ON THIS MISSION". After this however, the comment hurt Ahsoka enough that she realised what we were doing, she continued speaking in a much civilised volume, "The force is telling me that **you are** going to need my help for this. Anyway, it not like you have a choice anymore, we are already on our way!" she finished arrogantly and in a sing-song voice.

Reluctantly, I calmed down and sighed, if this was the will of the force, then there was unfortunately nothing I could do to fight it, much to my dislike, my padawan was right. "Fine" I spat, Ahsoka's infuriating smirk only got wider. She was about to reply, probably to throw some snarky remark but before she did, we were plunged into absolute darkness.

Snips gave an involuntary yelp in shock to which I snickered, I got a punch in reply but I guess I kind of deserved it. All of a sudden, there was a bright ring of light picturing a sort of building that was in ruins, upon further inspection, I realised that there were two figures engaged in what looked like a lightsaber duel, It looked like that was our destination.

It seemed Ahsoka had come to the same conclusion as I felt a flash of understanding pass through our bond. We looked for the jedi we were supposed to help, of the two figures fighting, one was revealed to the cyborg we were searching for with the blood red lightsaber, the other duellist however, was wearing a cloak making it impossible to see their face, however, we could see the distinctive shape of montrals from underneath the cape marking her as a togruta, the slim frame suggested she was a female but from here I couldn't be sure, she wielded two sparkling silver lightsabers.

I could see Ahsoka narrow her eyes at one of her own species being a darksider and my own anger was already bubbling, adrenaline levels began to spike in my body as I prepared for the fight.

The image of the duel seemed to be zooming closer to us at an alarming speed, or were we the ones moving, I really couldn't tell, whichever it was, it looked like the dual was just about to gain two more duelists.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be up hopefully in a few days and we will finally get some action.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or any of its characters**


	3. Lightsaber fights

Chapter 3

 **Hello, another chapter up and ready, in this one, we move to the Sith temple in Malachor where Fulcrum and Vader are still engaged in a lightsaber duel. This chapter is a bit short and I'm sorry for that**

 **"Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars or any of its characters.**

Vader's Pov

As our blades crossed once more, I have to admit, my former padawan has turned out to be an excellent duellist, she seems to have only improved since she left, I can't help but feel a hint of pride at her skills, the part of me that is still her old master drinks in the sight of the woman Ahsoka has become and for a moment, my eyes twinkle with the sapphire blue they used to be, as abruptly as it appears, that little hint of rebellion is snuffed out by the dark side as Vader regains control and my eyes flush amber again.

Still, I muse, maybe with her skills, she could become an inquisitor, she is the only one to ever be able to stand her ground against me, she even got a few hits ithrough my defence, including my helmet which definitely gives her an advantage against me.

Her stamina and endurance were also admirable, we have been at this for a long time, the boy and his master had already left hours ago, the sith holocron with them. I grudgingly realised I could no longer wait until Fulcrum got tired and made a mistake, her technique is as flawless as it was when we started this fight. However, I was not worried, a few days ago, the Son had appeared to me in secret and we made a deal, he promised me allies in this fight in exchange for help out of Mortis, which is what I did, now all that remained to see was when they would get there.

Third Person's Pov

"Fulcrum and Vader had been duelling for a long time, the explosion had all but delayed it, now they fought amongst the rubble of the Sith temple. This worked in Ahsoka's favour as she had the advantage of agility, speed and acrobatic force enhanced jumps to use the obstacles to her favour, clearing them with ease and leaving Vader, who had a much bulkier frame, to tire himself up as he climbed over the wreckage.

"As she performed the hundredth leap, a bright light shone through the darkened and dusty ruins, the light was so bright it forced Ahsoka and Vader to deactivate their lightsabers and cover their eyes in a desperate attempt to block out the brilliant light. The light formed itself into a ring revealing it was a portal. Unbeknownst to the blinded duellists, two figures tumbled out of it creating a shock wave that blasted the fighters apart, as soon as this happened, the portal abruptly closed, leaving the former sith temple in a murky twilight.

* * *

Darth Vader's Pov

From the bowels of my mind, I heard the Sons voice, "Here are your allies, play your part well..." I smirked

 **He, he, he. Left you in a bit of a cliffhanger there. Not very big but you still might hate me, don't worry, i won't extend your suffering, the next chapter will be up in a few days. For any of you who where wondering, Ahsoka is very good but not good enough to even have a chance of beating Vader, under normal circumstances, Vader would eventually beat her. Please review because that makes my day. Constructive** **criticism is welcome but please don't be too harsh.**


	4. Unexpected meetings

Chapter 4

 **Hello guys. I posted another chapter finally, I have been very busy these past weeks and I just couldn't find any motivation to write, but I decided that I wasn't going to let you guys down so I continued writing** **and this is the result. I wouldn't look for the next chapter until at least 2 weeks because I'm going to be spacing my updates a bit. However... reviews do make the updates faster so... (subtle, I know). On with the chapter. :-)**

Ashoka's pov

I stood up shakily and supported myself on the wall of the temple, trying to clear my head. What happened?. My force senses were going haywire, mixing up force signatures because they couldn't really be here. Right? My blurry vision finally sharpened and I spotted two groaning figures across from me, I couldn't see Vader but I was able to hazily pinpoint his force location to be somewhere to my right, there was a lot of debris in that direction, which gave me a few seconds of advantage to get the other two to safety.

As soon as I made this decision, I took off swiftly, both lightsabers in my hand to defend myself from the onslaught that was surely to come once Vader recovered. Sure enough, about halfway there, I was forced to dodge his red blood lightsaber in a flip after which my running continued, I was almost there when I heard Vader shout something desperately from behind me.

Almost immediately afterwards, a blue lightsaber came to meet me soon joined by an emerald one resembling… NO it couldn't be.

I stumbled backwards as if struck, "wh-what is going on" I mumbled weakly, there was no way this was happening, I could see that Vader had noticed my confusion and he decided to use that moment to force-push me into a pillar. The strenght was tripled after only a split second making it unable for me to even try and resist it.

The impact came and agony burst forth before blackness overtook my vision and I mercifully fell into unconsciousness.

Anakin's POV (A few moments earlier)

We fell through the portal landed on what looked like rubble, ow ow ow my head hurt like I had banged it into the wall repeatedly, and trust me, I know how that feels. I spotted the cyborg throwing his ruby lightsaber at the hooded togruta approaching us whilst he shouted desperately

"Get away from them!"

I snapped out of my daze, the togruta was coming towards us undoubtedly to keep us hostages or another evil act. I had to protect my Snips. I stood up and ignited my lightsaber, effectively driving her backwards, although I had a feeling it was because she was unprepared. Expected us not to defend ourselves, HA! I was going to enjoy teaching this sith never to mess with my padawan. Snips rose her lightsabers with mine, ready to do her part in this battle.

As we were about to start fighting, the cyborg joined us and raised his hand, all of a sudden, I knew what he was going to do, funnily enough, it was what something i would do. I flashed the idea to my padawan through our bond, then together we raised our hands and, aided by the cyborg, force- pushed the togruta into a pillar so brutally it cracked.

As we all approached the unconscious figure and the man in the suit rasped out from his broken helmet, "Thank you for coming to my aid, my name is Vader".

 **So there I leave you my friends, hope this chapter wasn't too short for your liking but I didn't have a lot of time to complete this chapter. Anyway, hope you liked it, don't forget to leave a comment but no flames please. Also, for anyone who is wondering, Ahsoka's force senses are fine she just thought they weren't since they were telling her that her past self and master were here.**

 **Next chapter will have a bit more blood on Ahsoka's part and will probably be considerably longer unless I decide to change it. The whole farce will be discovered and so will identities. He he he Bye**


	5. Mistaken Identities

**Hello I'm baaaack, sorry for the wait, but this chapter is a bit longer than the others so we can put all this behind us, right? :)**

 **I hope you like this chapter it is personally one of my favourites so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Star wars or any of its characters**

 **On with the chapter Whoooho!**

Chapter 5- Mistaken identities

Third person POV

The togruta slammed into the wall of the sith temple with a sickening crunch knocking her unconscious on impact, then she slid to the ground noiselessly. A pool of dark liquid formed underneath her cloaked head.

* * *

Fulcrum's POV

I came back to myself slowly, half my body fighting consciousness and the other half welcoming it. With a gasp I realised where I was, But as soon as I did, the sharp intake of breath caused a piercing pain to appear in my ribs,all of a sudden I was attacked by hacking coughs and I curled into myself as the burning pain in my chest delivered incandescent pain. When the coughs subsided I licked my dusty, parched lips with my tongue in an effort to gain a small relief. I tasted something metalic.

Oh no, this was not good, if I was coughing up blood then I had to finish this fight quicly.

With an effort, I blearily opened my tired eyes and staggered to my feet all the while moaning in pain and clutching my back lekku which is throbbing painfully from the impact on the wall. Slowly lifting my eyes and dread seeps into me, my breath catching and pupils dilating, all of them had their lightsabers

I was going to have to fight Vader, Anakin and...

Myself

Third person POV

Anakin and Ahsoka jumped towards the trembling Fulcrum and began fighting without hesitation against her, Vader stayed back for a while as he rested. As the Master and padawan attacked the tiring togruta, they should have realised her radiant force signature, struggling to ward of the oppressive darkness of the temple, they should have realised that not once did she try and use any killing attacks, merely disarming.

However, the darkness of the temple started to penetrate their mental shields both having already had a brush with the dark side before, welcomed it along with the thrill of the fight. It slowly dulled their force-senses and causing them to become even more ruthless in their attacks. As Fulcrum struggled to defend herself from the onslaught of vicious attacks, her already sparse energies began running out. She managed to force push her younger counterpart to a pile of debris before she encountered the savage slashes of an enraged Anakin, she should have _really_ remembered how protective Anakin got before she made that move.

Her muscles began quivering with exhaustion and sweat ran freely down her face. Her whole body was aching and throbbing, she was caked in a layer of grime and dirt that stung her numerous cuts and scrapes. She was not in a very good position honestly, but she didn't have a chance of getting away, she was engaged in a deadly dance of dodging and striking, one wrong move and it would all be over.

Vader could sense the opening before he saw it, suddenly, as if the dark side was guiding him in his movements, he threw his lightsaber with lethal accuracy at the Togruta's abdomen. She felt the attack coming with the force but as staggered backwards, however, in doing so, Anakin's lightsaber met its mark and grazed her leaving a lacerating pain in on her left arm, causing her to almost drop her lightsabers in shock.

Using her distraction, I gathered all my force power, enhanced by the Son's and the velvety dark energy of Malachor and grabbed the exhausted togruta in a Force choke she wouldn't have the strength to resist.

* * *

Ashoka's POV

As I climbed out of the debris grumbling about force pushes and unstable temples,I heard Vader shout an order for Anakin to terminate the sith, my eyes widened in surprise , he could not really be serious, we were jedi, not savages, although looking at Anakin now...Well let's just say he wasn't the model jedi right now, or ever really.

I chuckled darkly before I realised that he was really going to do it, there was an almost animalistic glint in my masters eyes that for the first time was completely directed at a person, and it terrified me.

In a dreamlike haze, I watched as my master drove his lightsaber through the togruta, who gritted her teeth and gasped as the lightsaber slid out, not enough air to even scream. At that very moment, I felt a pang in my chest and I stumbled back onto the ground clutching my side, in that very moment, the force warning I had been feeling all along ringing in my ears in regret. This is when the danger started, I realised with a gasp.

Third Person POV

Vader released the figure who collapsed on the ground, moaning weakly, he kicked her figure and in doing so ripped the cape she was wearing right to the clasp, tearing it away from her and exposing her face. Anakin's shock rang clear through the force and he fell to his knees.

"...Ahsoka...?"

 **Well, initially this chapter was going to be longer but I decided it was already long enough so... I split it. He He He, I am so evil, i know this chapter took a long time to be posted but ill try to speed it up, or not. (Depends on the reviews) Bye**


	6. Lightning reveal

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars or any of its characters.**

 **Hello?... Anybody? I have a chapter, I propose a truce, can we make up...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please?**

 **Sorry about the wait, I lost inspiration and I just couldn't get in the mood to write but i am working on fixing that.**

 **Also, really sorry about the choppy quality on the last chapter with all the POV changes, i tried to fix it in this chapter, hopefully it will be easier and more enjoyable to read.**

 **On with the chapter!**

Anakin POV

I couldn't believe it, yet for some reason it all made sense, the bewildered look when she saw us, the familiar force signature, the fighting style.

Suddenly, her agonising cry echoed in my ears and a grimace slowly overtook my features, I had brought this upon us, I had decided to battle her recklessly and without a thought driven my lightsaber through her chest.

Behind me, I heard a breathless gasp, briefly I turned around and spotted my Padawan staggering back onto the pile of debris, slipping and becoming buried again. Maybe that was for the best, at least she would be safe.

Time froze as I heard the crackle of electricity coming from behind me

I turned around slowly, dreading what I might find, but nothing would have prepared me for what I saw next. Darth Vader stood triumphantly above the fallen ex-jedi, his arms extended as lighting arched from his fingers, the power calling to me, begging me to take control and turn the tide of this fight. But I refrained, for now.

In slow motion, I watched as the rays of death raced towards Ahsoka, burning into my mind forever. A scream of pure agony resounded through the temple. A cold fury overtook me and as my vision tinted red I prepared to bolt towards her. As soon as that thought was formed, Vader raised his head and slowly, almost smugly he shook it. The message was clear, don't interfere.

Good thing I never had a problem with ignoring orders.

Vader POV

I watched with disdain as Anakin charged towards me, this really was too easy, A little taunt and he was gone. On the other hand, this would work in his favour, this Anakin does not know how to control his emotions and use them to fuel the dark side, he was powerful but sadly only had raw power when it came to the dark side. This way I would have no trouble in fighting using the force.

I knew that this would only make him angrier, for he would have never encountered an enemy he could not beat. But before that plan came to fruition I had to eliminate one of the remaining ties to my past, Obi Wan.

Another reminder was Fulcrum, sometime soon i knew I would have to eliminate her as well but for now, she was useful, after all she was one of the only people who knew where the old jedi master was and knowledge was power. He would also enjoy ripping that knowledge from her personally.

So, slowly and deliberately, I held out my hand and using the force stopped Skywalker in his tracks. As he struggled to get free, I decided that that it was time to step this up a notch. So, I gathered all of my force power along with the sons and directed it solely on the trembling togruta on the floor. Her scream was totally worth the effort but now it was time to get back to the matter at hand.

"Ahsoka, where is he! "I bellowed in anger, her resistance was impressive but really unnecessary not to mention time merely gritted her teeth and refused to answer, so I just intensified the lightning, no person was completely immune to pain.

As I poured my anger into the lightning I could hear the heart wrenching cries of my old apprentice yet it didn't bother me, I was more interested in Skywalker whose face displayed incredible amounts of pure anger, terror and desperation as soon as she had begun screaming in anguish. My grip on him began to slip so I stepped forward to better contain him.

Sensing movement from behind me, I turned back towards Fulcrum and was deeply impressed to find her incorporated, back arched in pain as she clenched her fists trying not to scream, she gathered her remaining strength and spat out a response: "I will never tell you where Obi Wan is, you will not destroy any more jedi, Darth Vader"

This made me growl in anger and frustration, she would break eventually, and I had plenty more where it came from. In the meantime, I would break Anakin, I turned to face him again, purposely showing him the shuddering togruta on the floor, arrogantly I said "Oh Skywalker it was so easy to turn you two against my old apprentice, you were so reckless you launched an attack and did not even feel her force signature or bother to pay attention to the fact that she wasn't even trying to kill you in the fight. "I paused so the words would sink in, "then, all I had to do was convince the Son to pose as the Daughter and you instantly believed him, I was actually surprised the plan was so effective, this young woman bleeding to death behind me is more pure than most of the jedi that lived in the temple, their vision was clouded by war after all. You would think that her force signature would stick out like a sore thumb in a Sith temple in Malachor, as it is, she is going to die and it's all your fault", I finished with a conversational tone, as if they were merely talking about the weather.

And it was at that point that the guilt, anger, horror and fear overflowed as Anakin became completely livid and in a scream of rage broke free of the force binds and charged towards me as he screamed in fury "You killed her! I will destroy you!"

I simply scoffed and responded, "Oh Anakin, you give me too much credit, I only held her with the force while you thoughtlessly stabbed her, this is as much your fault as mine" I knew I had struck a nerve, but before I could continue I spotted the padawan struggling out of the debris, looking ready for a fight, as much as I would like to oblige, I knew that I had to wait and let Anakin's anger turn into full on hatred, then he would join us.

For now however, I focused on Skywalker and dodging his wild blows, which all in all wasn't that hard, I forced jumped about ten meters from him and called the Son, it was time to leave. I still did not know where Obi wan was but when Anakin turned to the dark side, he would use his still active training bond to find him,mine lay in tatters somewhere in the back of my mind and was unfortunately unusable. The Son shimmered into existence with a smug smirk on his face as he looked at the furious Skywalker.

Said man, became even more furious if that was even possible at the sight of the one brought them here, his eyes shone a bright red in anger and hate.

Before he could completely plunge into the dark side, he was distracted by a horrified cry from behind him and recognising the emitter, he turned around, his eyes found his young padawan kneeling on the floor in front of her older self, his eyes widened as faded to blue as he realised what he was about to do, his fists clenched and he whispered bitterly " I did this... Oh Snips I'm so sorry..."

Then he ran towards them

I chose that moment to tell the Son to teleport us away

 **Another chapter is done, yay, i probably will not write a lot during the holidays so consider this a Christmas present. I made it extra-long just for you guys, as a thank you for all the support and advice I have been given in the form of reviews, thank you for bearing with me when I didnt update and thank you for continuing to stick with my story, its been a great year so thank you all and happy 2017! :)**

 **Thought and comments are appreciated but no flames please, they make me really sad:(**


	7. Makeshift Bandages

**Soooo, hey guys... its... been a long time...**

 **Im sorry :(**

 **I lost inspiration and drive and I know i was being selfish toward you guys so I pulled myself together and ...**

 **I wrote a new chapter \\(o)/**

 **Yay! Anyways, I hope you like it**

 **Chapter 7**

I barely registered the Son and this 'Vader' disappear as I raced towards the two togrutas on the floor, one lying prone on the ground and another kneeling by the former, her face a picture of worry. Suddenly, I found myself wading into a dark stain on the ground, I knelt down to examine it and saw it was a deep crimson colour.

Blood

I sank to my knees next to the older togruta, feverishly trying to reduce the blood flowing from her wound with my bare hands. I observed her with a critical eye, her features were ashen, her leku stripes deathly pale and a circular wound burnt and the edges but still dripping the scarlet liquid. The wound should have been cauterised because of the lightsaber but the fact that blood was still flowing freely was worrying, it meant something vital had been pierced

I stared dazedly at her, disbelieving this could be my older Padawan and that she was lying on the floor, practically bleeding to death in front of me.

Luckily, my Padawan was clearly thinking more practically than I was as she went to grab the torn cloak that her future self had been wearing at the start of the fight and ripped it up into makeshift bandages.

We wrapped them around her form swiftly, hoping that we could find new bandages before the wound became infected, after all, the cloak wasn't exactly clean. But it was still better than nothing so it would have to do for now.

As the adrenaline in me died down, the full force of what I just did came crashing down on me, my padawan might die and all because of me..,

My eyes pricked with unshed tears as I trembled with mute sobs. I felt the comforting weight of Snips warm hand on my shoulder, silently offering her supper. I nodded in silent appreciation of her gesture. Sensing I needed a minute alone, she softly said, "I will go and patrol the area and try and see how we can get out of here", before walking away quietly.

Once she was a safe distance away, I allowed a few tears to slip through my cheeks and a few shreds of emotions to slip through and show on my face. I dipped my head so that only she could hear the words that I was about to say. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka, I promised myself I would never let anyone hurt you but, in the end, it was my rashness that hurt you the most, I have failed you, my Padawan."

I took in her ragged breathing, the cuts and bruises she had all over her body and the worrying bruise in her back lekku and felt a deep anger settle in the pit of my stomach, once we got out of here and found someone to take care of Ahsoka, I was going to hunt down this 'Vader', kill him and finally, kill the Son once and for all.

Ahsoka(Past Ahsoka)POV

As I left my master behind me I started making my way to one of the bigger holes, from what I could tell, we were deep underground so the first step if we wanted to survive was to get away from this treacherous temple which was entrenched so deeply in the dark-side it made my head spin. So the only way to go was up.

However, as I was looking towards the gaping hole, I started hearing a rumble coming from it, started backing away from it, thinking it was another cave in and I had to warn Anakin but before I got very far, my vision was overtaken by a piercing white light, blinding me momentarily, sensing a large object coming through the hole, I crouched down upon a pile of debris, and just in time too because soon after the light swept over the mounds of debris, searching for any living beings.

Once the light had been turned elsewhere, I saw that the object in question was in fact a tie fighter, and a rather flashy one at that, in fact i would have chuckled if I wasn't so worried. My self preservation was begging me to stay back, run back to Anakin and get out of here.

So I did the complete opposite, I crept towards the graffiti-ed tie fighter, self preservation senses be screwed.

 **There you go guys, hope you liked, it and I hope that I will find within me to update moderately soon, please review, reviews make me happy, criticise all you want, no flames though thank you for reading.**


End file.
